Linemen servicing high voltage power lines and the like are required to climb poles, for which purpose it has long been known to provide climber's (sometimes referred to as "spurs" or "hooks") which are strapped to the legs of a user. A conventional climber of this type is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,200,450, issued May 14, 1940, to Joseph A. Klein Jr. The conventional climber comprises a leg iron having an upper portion which is strapped to the leg of the user and a lower portion which extends beneath the user's foot and terminates in a fastening for the straps by which the climber is fastened to the leg; the gaff is rivited or otherwise secured to the leg iron.
The conventional climber is convenient to use since it can be worn over a standard workboot and can very easily be fitted when required or removed when not required. However, the configuration which is made necessary in order that it may be strapped firmly and positively to the user's leg and foot, has two inherent disadvantages. First, and more serious, the upper or shank portion must extend along a portion of the user's leg and so constitute an electrical hazard. If the gaff or any part of the climber touches an earth connection while the lineman is working with high voltage equipment the lineman will sustain an electrical shock. The second disadvantage is that the lower portion of the leg iron which extends beneath the foot causes considerable discomfort in use, and over a long working period will restrict blood circulation in the user's foot.